bloodcosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarian Republic
The Solarian Republic is one of the leading nations in the Union and is one of the advanced, freedom-loving peoples in the galaxy. They have one of the most advanced propulsion and defense systems in the galaxy. Government The Solarian Republic is an empire built on the tenants of freedom, progress, and defense of the weak. It has a form of three-branch democracy. The executive branch is headed by the President who is elected every five years. There are two bodies that make up the legislative branch; these are the Senetat (Upper house-elected) and the Commons (Lower house-elected). The highest judicial body is the High Court. Technology Solarian technology is based on vacuum energy. Vacuum energy is based around the fact that a quantum vacuum is full of pairs of particles (particle + anti particle) that pop into and out of existence in the Planck time. It is not the cheapest method of energy production but is more potent than any form discovered. It is used to power everything from space stations to cities. The energy is contained in crystals called C-R’s with the advances in level of production being denoted by a number at the end. The current highest level is the C-R/13. For smaller jobs advanced fusion reactors provide energy. Ships use advanced dimension drives, which allow near instantaneous passage over the entire galaxy by folding through the fourth dimension. The largest of the Kingdom’s ships, the fifteen kilometer long Pegasus Class Dreadnaught uses an experimental wormhole drive, which can be used to move whole fleets through to the nearby lifeless Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy, where several research and production outposts have been created. Most systems are automated, with the most important having an advanced AI system. The Solarians use shields extensivly. Most of their construction is done with a material three times stronger than diamond known as diceon. Gravity manipulation is widespread. The Solarian Republic is currently constructing two massive wormhole gates, one in their home system, and one in their main base in the Canis Major galaxy. They will allow the passage of ships back and forth without the use of the valuable Pegasus Class. Military The Solarian Armed Forces is made up of three arms. The largest is the Ground Forces . They are the ground troops and ship defense force. The second is the Aerospace Force . They operate the ships, fighters, bombers, interceptors, heavy attack craft, transports and orbital and deep space facilities, as well as the Warships. The largest percent of military research goes into this branch. Last is the Black Guard. A secret unit known officially only to the President, his cabinet, top ranking members of the armed forces, and the Union High Council. They are taken from the best of the other two branches and are trained to be the peak of military training in all fields. They are used only as a last resort and have never been defeated, just a whisper of the Black Guard has been enough to route armies and win battles. The military ranks of the Armed Forces are copied off their Earth allies, as they were seen as more efficient then the archaic versions used before hand as well as making the heavy amount of cross-training in the Union Fleets a far simpler task. Vehicles Capital Ships [[Project Zeta|'Project Zeta']] ''Pegasus Class'' Dreadnaught ''Intrepid Class'' Battleship ''Phoenix Class'' Battle Cruiser ''Defiant Class'' Heavy Cruiser ''Nova Class'' Cruiser ''Saber Class'' Carrier Non-Capital Ships ''Deamos Class'' Destroyer ''Centaur Class'' Frigate ''Ark Class'' Corvette [[Solarian Fighter Craft|A-R-16 Deuce Interceptor]] [[Solarian Fighter Craft|LT-7 Ion Bomber]] [[Solarian Fighter Craft|XJ-36 Spintail Fighter]] [[Solarian Fighter Craft|G-S12 Mountain Heavy Attack Craft]] Ground Units AR-13/7 Scout Bike L-13 "Horizon" Artillery M-14D "Corsair" Main Battle Tank CL-7R "Triad" Missile Platform Q-12/R "Vergon" Juggernaut/Troop Transport C-19L "Challenger" Infantry Fighting Vehicle AP-C5 "Turgon" Armored Personnel Carriers Weaponry The Solarians rely heavily on plasma weaponry, manly in the form of high-powered beam cannons on their ships that fire golden beams of destructive plasma at 15,000 degrees Celsius. Their most powerful weapon is the highly destructive Particle Slicer. It is so energy intensive that it is only effectively mounted on the Solarians three largest warship classes, the Pegasus Class ''Dreadnaught, the''Intrepid Class ''Battleship, and the ''Phoenix Class Battle cruiser. No shield has ever been able to stop the full blast of a particle slicer, though a powerful one can somewhat survive a glancing blow. Most small arms are disruptor rifles and rapid-fire plasma pistols. The Solarians also use missiles as one of their main weapon systems alongside fusion and laser weaponry. The Solarians carry plasma swords. These are magnetically contained plasma blades. Weapons -Tri Cannon batteries: Most basic of Solarian weapons. It is a battery of cannons that is controlled by one operator. The cannons themselves have a short to medium range and have four different armament settings. They can be set to fire a plasma bolt, which can easily shred through frigate and destroyer armor, ion bolts which are best for disabling ships and shields, and particle-pulse blasts which is rapid fire and excels at destroying fighters. They can also be set to fire one of each shot out of their three barrels. -Point defense: An automated series of particle-pulse guns and laser interceptors. They trace the heat energy given off by fighters, missiles, and torpedoes flying through space and shoot them down. -Missiles: Self propelled and directed rokets that travel through space and specialize in tearing through armor and structures. Comes in anti-matter, plasma, ion, nuclear, and warp warheads. -MK.6 Plasma Beam Weapon: An emitter shoots out a sustained beam of plasma at a target, eats through shields, armor, and structure. Current version is the MK.6 which fires a gold beam of plasma at 15,000 degrees centigrade at an average of five seconds. -Fusion Cannon: Long range laser, fires a sustained beam at speed of light. Specialises at destroying shields. -Particle Slicer: The most advanced of the Solarian's weapons and one of the most destructive in the galaxy. It uses a highly charged beam of atoms to be stored in the barrel of the weapon until they reach critical mass. Then the beam is released in an explosion of green particles than slice through shields and destroy ships nearly instantaneously. It's high cost of creation and use and its massive energy requirements mean it is only loaded onto the largest ships on the Solarian Navy. -Project Zeta Gun: Given no actual name it is known unofficially as the Final Light. Only ten exist, all loaded onto the Project Zeta Ship . It is the single most powerful gun ever devised by the Solarians. It focuses the blast of a massive anti-matter explosion, with a rating of ten thousand exotons or ten thousand billion billion tons of TNT. It converts this explosion into a beam of pure energy, then fires it towards it's target. It is capable of destroying the most powerful of ships and destroying planets. It has only ever been fired in tests, and never against any living being. Solarian Physiology Solarian's are a humanoid-mammalian race that are on average 2 meters tall, bi-pedal with two arms and eight fingers and two opposable thumbs. They have a gold hued skin and have flattened ears. Two eyes, one nose, one mouth with 56 teeth. They have fine hair that comes in gold, silver, and bronze. They have eyes that range in color from vivid red to deepest blue. They are physically stronger than humans and most live to be almost three hundred earth years old unless killed or die of disease. They use the same reproductive methods as humans, and take roughly eleven Earth months to gestate. They are highly intelligent, with access to seventy percent of their brains capacity at any one time. Solarian eyesight covers the spectrum from infrared to UV. They have internal organs similar to that of humans, except more refined and larger. They breathe a standard oxygen atmosphere, and are capable of breathing in several different environments for a few minuets without need of breathing equipment. Philosophy The Solarian way of life goes back millennia, to when Solaria first met another race. The Gelth were a race bent on destruction of technologically young races and were currently attempting to destroy several peoples beside the Solarians. Though relatively new to the galactic stage, they were good at waging war, having fought each other until evidence of other races had united the Solarian peoples under one flag. They rallied the races and fought back against the Gelth, defeating them and rendering their planet uninhabitable. The Gelth soon died out and the Solarians gained great reputation for being protectors in their sector of space. They took up the mantle of protector of the weak, and as such live by several moral codes. 1) Tolerance of all beliefs and differences. 2) It is illegal to forcibly convert people. 3) Free will is the most important tenant of sentient life. The Solarians have no religion, and discarded their old one when no proof of a divine being could be brought forth. Home Planet -Home Planet: Solaria -Temperature: -10 degrees Celsius - 70 degrees Celsius -Length of year: 400 earth days -Length of day: 27 earth hours -Gravity: 1.2 G -Mass: 7.4241 x 10^24 -Population: 20,432,000 -Description: Lush, paradise world. 60% ocean with two large landmasses separated by 300 kilometers of ocean. All cities float above the ground, and may land at anytime if need be, the largest is the capital city of Solin. The largest landmass in near equator and is characterized by large plains and forests, where Solarians first evolved. The second, smaller landmass is far north and is covered in ice and mountains. Solaria is the fourth planet from its parent star, Solaris, and is the largest of the five rocky planets, dwarfed by the two gas giants that orbit outside the double asteroid belt. Solaria has two moons. One, Cores, the size of Luna, the other, Llanos, is twice the size, and orbits further out. Llanos has a breathable atmosphere, and host five million Solarians. ---- History The planet Solaria is located in the western edge of the galaxy, in the Perseus arm. It orbits its parent star Solaris, a G class star, at a distance of 1.3 AU. It is the fourth planet out and the largest of the five rocky inner planets. There are seven planets in the Solaris system. From the sun out they are Tysius, Valen, Artice, Solaria, Impris, Sebris, and Altus. There are two distinct asteroid belts located between Impris and Sebris. Sebris and Altus are gas giants, with Altus being over three times the size of Sebris. Sebris has a mass greater than 100 Solaria’s. Of the rocky planets Tysius is the smallest, the atmosphere and crust blown away by it position in relation to the sun, then Valen, which has seas of boiling lead and an atmosphere of CO. Impris is third largest, a frozen wasteland of methane and water ice, too far from Solaris. Artice is a planet that was close to Solaria, but to near the sun. The planets water was boiled away, leaving a planetary desert. Solaria is the largest of the rocky planets and the most habitable. It is the homeworld of the Solarians. It is mainly water with two large continents. One continent, Arctus, is located at the northern pole of the planet. It is predominantly mountains and snow with very few plants and animals. The larger continent, Aceron, is located nearer to the equator and is mainly forests and plains, with a desert across the southern section. Aceron is where the Solarians evolved. The Solarians progressed through the stone, bronze and copper age over the first few thousand years of their evolution. They began to colonize Arctus during the middle of their iron age. Halfway through the steel age there was a war between the two continents. The war raged for over twenty years, and ended with the dropping of the planets first nuclear bomb on Arctus. The devastation this wrought brought the war to an end. It also catapulted the planet into the nuclear age. From there the Solarians progressed rapidly into the space age. They soon colonized Llanos, the planets larger moon, and set up research stations on Cores, the smaller moon, Artice, and Impris. It was on Artice where the greatest discovery was made. Evidence of life, millions of years older than their own, life not native to this star system. The shock of this discovery caused the complete breakdown of the planets governmental system. The disperate nations were forced to band together to survive, creating the Solarian kingdom that still stands today. The Solarians studied the data they had received from the ruins of the planet. With the information they created their first fusion generators, and warp drives. With these technologies they built their first intergalactic starship, the SS Solaris. They loaded it with their most advanced technology and sent it off to the nearest star system. When the ship dropped out of warp it saw something unexpected. A battle between a hodgepodge group of ships, against five sleek looking battleships. The group was being steadily destroyed. The ship sent out a signal to ask what was going on. They received in return unintelligible, yet terrified signals from the group, but only one sent back by the battleships. It said only this. “We are the Gelth”. With that they destroyed the SS Solaris, but not before the ship could send its findings back to Solaria. The Solarians had just had their first taste of interstellar politics, and they were mad. Over the next few years they sent out more ships, and found other peoples at war with the Gelth. They set up and alliance and devoted all possible resources into building their first interstellar warships. With these ships they attacked the Gelth ships. In the first attack alone they managed to destroy one of the Gelth battleships, but at the cost of ten of their own ships. It took ten years, and countless lives for them to get three more. By this time the Solarian intelligence bureau had collected data one the Gelth, and gave them shocking results. The Gelth manning the battleships were the last in existence. Hundreds of years ago the Gelth had lost a war against a powerful enemy who had ended the war by destroying their home planet. The five ships had been away from the battle and had subsequently survived. These ships had prowled space, praying on the weak. By this time the Gelth had found out where Solaria was and had sent the last battleship. Arrayed against it were the combined forces of the alliance. A long battle ensured, but at the last the battleship was destroyed. The surviving Gelth were exiled to a dead world where they soon became extinct. Yet out of this the Solarians gained a reputation of being protectors and saviors. In payment of their services, the other races gave them advanced technology. They received dimension drive technology, advanced weaponry and shielding, construction, infrastructure, and agriculture. They set to work upgrading their ships and planet. Over the next few thousand years, the Solarians expanded, becoming a Republic, protecting and fighting for those who could not. They gained a reputation throughout the galaxy for their work and became known to be valuable allies, and devastating enemies. They continued to unlock the secrets of the Artice Outpost. Wormhole technology and vacuum energy were the last secrets it held, other than the knowledge that the race had died off around the same time as the Solarians had entered the Bronze Age. As of now the Solarians are considered one of the major races of the galaxy, and one of the most advanced. The have outpost in the Canis Major Galaxy, a feat none yet have matched, and often fight against the more cruel nations of the Galaxy. They are leading members of the Union alongside the Altharon Commonwealth and USHE. Category:Nations/Races Category:Union Category:The Solarian Kingdom